Cougar
by PaulXxlover
Summary: About a girl with a secret up her sleeve. Well she be able to keep it hidden of well her best friend Bella Swan cause her to reveal it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters only Raylene. Oh this is infact a paul/oc imprint story!
1. Chapter 1

I Miss Raylene Stipher am not your typical teenage princess. I have a big secrete that only one and one person only knows, Isabella Swan. I may be older then her by a few years but I trust her with it. I am a Cougar shape shifter and this is my story about the man named Paul Walker and his unique friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters only Raylene.

Being a cougar has its ups and downs, mostly downs but hey there's bound to have some type of problems when you change into an over sized cat that's at least 6 feet tall with razor sharp calls and teeth.

Here's a list of things I could do with out:

I eat a lot.

I have major anger problems.

I could do with out the whole, 'Oh I turn into a giant cat here me roar! (or would is be hiss?)

List of things I enjoy:

killer tan

curvy body to make any man drool

I NEVER GAIN WEIGHT! Like holey crap who wouldn't love that!

Oh did I forget to mention, I smell great unlike werewolves that puke at the smell of vampires. Vampires smell me as roses and as well as werewolves. I do not find either of them to smell bad but vampires are bit on the bitter side

Okay back to the story. Lets see hmm o h that's right Isabella Swan, I'm at her front door……..

This is just the beginning folks lol hope you enjoyed it review/comment I would greatly appreciate that. WOOT WOOT!


	2. encounter

My heeled boots clicked on the concrete as I made my way to Bellas front door. I bet if she knew I was moving down here I probably wouldn't have made it to the door with out being smashed to the ground. But I heard some news from some resources that big bad Edward Cullen is in fact in love with her and this has me a little pissed. But hey why ruin such a nice little reunion. Plus what I've also been told is that he's away at the moment and never coming back. I doubt he'll stay away. I give him a couple of months.

I knocked on the door a couple times. About a minute latter an older gentlemen with a police uniform opened the door.

"Oh hello you must be Charlie. Mmm is Bella home?" I tried looking past him to see into the room, but no luck.

"Actually you just missed her, she over at La Push trying to talk some sense into Jacob." I nodded my head and thanked him.

"Well I guess I'm heading to LA Push thanks a lot Mr. Swan, I'll be sure to see you again!" I yelled over my shoulder then jogged back to my jeep. La push eh, why is she over there? Hmmm weird.

The ride to La Push wasn't long at all, 15 minutes even we me getting lost about 3 times.

I pulled up to the side of the road stopping the car and got out. "So where does this Jacob fella live?" Urge! I should have asked Charlie. I flipped open my phone and dialed Bellas number.

"Hello? Ray?" I weak voice answered.

"I have one question. Where does this Jacob live?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Do I have to have a reason for my madness?"

"I guess not. Well he lives right along first beach." I hung up and quickly got back in the car.

I saw the house I expected to be Jacob's I mean there's Bellas truck, 5 huge people yelling and one's about to pounce on Bella.

Whoa! Wait a freaking cheese ball minute shaking and pouncing, I sniffed the air, Werewolves, What the hell are they doing here?

"Isabella Swan!" I yelled, but of course no one heard me or they did but choose to ignore me. The one shaking was out of control, I ran quickly and phased as he did.

I jumped in front of Bella, and hissed. The wolf boy was shock but growled back.

I wasn't in my right mind right now, I mean would you be if you saw a giant wolf about to eat one of the closet people to your heart, the answer is hell to the no.

I jumped on him and pinning him to the ground, but as easily as I pinned him down he kicked me off, slamming my back into a near by tree. I quickly got up and ran toward him.

We circled each other for what seemed like a long time until I felt some thing land on my back. I quickly kicked whatever it was and side stepped so I can see him but not turn my back on the other. This one was red unlike the sliver one. I hissed and bared my fangs. Cheap tricks only show how weak you are, I roared and was about to attack again when A voice shout through me like pistol shouting my head at point blank.

"Raylene!" I quickly turned to see Bella cradling a broken hand and tears falling down. "Jacob, Paul stop it!" They stopped growling; I turned to Bella and walked over to her and pushed her to my car, this place was not safe for her at all. The red one growled and barked psh dogs. I roar again to shut him up. "Go change back Ray I'll be fine." I shook my head no, but of course she didn't like that and stomped her feet toward my Jeep, cry baby. I stuck my nose in the air.

"Here." She threw a long coat and shorts at me. What you couldn't find anything that actually matches, Dumb Dumb. I walked toward the trees while shooting glares at the boys. I quickly changed back and fit the not so matching outfit she gave me.

I glared at he boys while their jaws dropped. "Isabella Swan! I come down here to visit and what do I walk into? You are fucking with a bunch of wolves!" I yelled. I was beyond pissed at this moment. I was cool though not even shaking.

"I didn't know you were coming." She whimpered, I sighed. "You are going to kill me one day." I grabbed her into a hug. "First you have a vampire for a boyfriend and now playing with wolves. Why can't you be a normal girl who doesn't get to know all these secrets" I let her go and grabbed her face. "Then I wouldn't know you." She smiled. "What next Bella you're going to tell me next a vampire is after you because you killed her mate?" I joked, but what I didn't expect was that everyone around me stiffened and the air grew tense, I looked into her eyes; they told me that was indeed the problem at hand. I wanted to strangle the poor girl. I turned around so she would see the disappointment on my face. What happened when she moved down here? Plus to make some matters worse I'm slowly losing control.

"For Christ sakes Bella! I'm tired of you getting into trouble!" I prayed it didn't sound like I was going to fall apart, god it felt like a doctor just told me I had brain cancer and only had 3 days to live; if Bella died I would be a mess. She's always been like my sister since she was born; my only rock on this world.

I shook my head I couldn't think about this right now, I now have more problems to handle. I took a good look at the boys in front of me; studying me like I was some type of new being, I noticed all of them are back in 'human' form. "So which one of you attacked Bella. One with black basketball pants stepped forward.

I looked him and the eyes and something went off, I don't know what but I can't seem to look away from his beautiful brown green eyes. "Oh god no." I quickly turned around and grabbed Bella while throwing her over my shoulder. "You. Me talk lets go." I throw her in the passenger seat and we stared our soon to be long and painful drive.

Sorry it was bad I just had to get that out of the way. Review/ comment.


End file.
